Volver a Verte
by CamCan
Summary: Bulma Brief tiene 25 años, inicio su carrera como ginecóloga hace 2 años y en sus años de estudio, no quiso incluir ninguna relación. Vegeta Ouji, dueño de empresas Ouji, es un mujeriego que solo utiliza a las mujeres, pero sin duda sin dejar de pensar en una en especial; su pequeña peliazul. continuación de "Mas que solo quererte" U/A
1. Chapter 1

"Volver a Verte"

 _Llego a casa, por suerte no había nadie, por lo que tuvo la posibilidad de desahogarse sin que tenga que escuchar la pregunta "Porque". Se encerró en el baño y se recargo sobre la puerta, se deslizo en ella hasta caer al suelo, fueron tantas las emociones vividas en tan pocos instantes que aun podía sentir que su corazón saldría de su pecho._

 _Cerró los ojos lentamente, tratando de buscar tranquilidad, pero solo encontró furia y odio. Odio hacia sus compañeras, odio en ella por ser tan vulnerable, odio hacia los sentimientos, pero sobre todo, odio hacia él. Podía escuchar las risas de sus compañeras con tal claridad, que pareciese como si estuvieran justo a su alrededor, humillándola, destrozándola y haciéndola patéticamente, débil…_

Abrió los ojos.

Con la respiración acelerada y sudada por los nervios que ese sueño le ocasionaba siempre, miro su reloj, 4:30am. Soltó un suspiro, era hora de empezar un "Nuevo día". Por mucho que le gustara lo que hacía, le costaba hacerlo. Ese sueño, por muy extrañas que sean las veces que le ocurriera, la ponía nerviosa, intranquila. Perdía la concentración en todo y la hacía sentirse estúpida.

5:15 am. (Alemania) No sentía mucha hambre, por lo cual opto por comer un pequeño plato de fresas cortadas con chocolate, le calmaba lo dulce o tal vez le brindaba la dulzura que le faltaba en su vida. Aunque cada día se volvía dulce si lo pasaba con su "Sobrino". Su prima y ella eran como hermanas y desde que sus padres se divorciaron, su prima estuvo allí para apoyarla siempre.

Miro el reloj 5:45 am. Tenía que apresurarse, hoy era día de tía y sobrino y quería pasarlo al 100 por 100, aunque primero tenga que llevar a Gohan a la escuela y ella tenga que ir a trabajar medio día. Milk era muy estricta con respecto a los estudios de su hijo y si por ella Gohan llegaba tarde a la escuela, nunca se lo perdonaría.

6:00 am. Dejo que el jabón neutro la purificara y el agua fría la refrescara, le gustaba bañarse en agua fría, sentía que le relajaba y podía despejar su mente.

Salió de la ducha con una toalla que envolvía su cuerpo y otra su cabello. De un cajón saco un tanga y un sostén de encaje color lila, lo que hacía que su piel luzca más blanca y del armario una falda tubo color negro y una blusa blanca holgada de manga larga. La falda llegaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas y marcaba sus formadas piernas y dejando su cabello azulado, aun un poco húmedo, suelto salió por Gohan.

6:35 am. Sonó su claxon dos veces para indicarle a Gohan que ya había llegado. Gohan salió de casa corriendo, para subirse al auto y darle un efusivo abrazo a su tía, al separase acaricio la infantil mejilla del niño para dirigir su mirada a una Milk que se encontraba con el ceño fruncido y de brazos cruzados.

-Llegas tarde – dijo con voz molesta

\- Pero Gohan no lo hará y de eso yo me encargo – sonrío – tranquilízate ¿Si? –

\- ¿Cómo quieres que me tranquilice, si cuando tienes prisa conduces como una autentica loca?

\- Tranquila, sé que abra un niño conmigo y además llevara puesto el cinturón como buen niño que es – arqueo una ceja – no pensaras que estoy tan loca para no estar consciente de eso ¿O sí?

\- Tienes razón – dijo relajando los hombros y sacando una pequeña sonrisa – Cuídalo mucho

\- Lo hare, bueno nos vamos antes de que sea más tarde – soltando una sonrisa y pasándose un mechón de cabello atrás de la oreja dijo: - estará bien, mañana para el medio día estará contigo

6:55 am. Un divertido Gohan y una muy feliz Bulma bajaban del auto. Sus tacones de 10 cm resonaban por la calle y dos madres que se encontraban del otro lado miraban como Bulma tomaba en brazos a Gohan para cruzar la calle las dos mujeres hablaban entre ellas el tipo de "madre" que era Bulma.

Bulma miro a las mujeres y sonrío, sabía que esas mujeres solo andaban divulgando chismes de la primera persona que vieran. Le agradaba toparse con ese tipo de gente en la calle, le causaba risa la sorpresa que se llevaban al ver las cosas que hacía y por ello, agachándose a la altura de Gohan, beso su mejilla y le dio 20 euros para que se gastara en lo que quisiera y sin perder de vista a las mujeres que la miraban con la boca abierta, le revolvió el cabello al pequeño mientras se despedía de él.

7:20 am. Vio a su sobrino alejarse mientras soltaba un suspiro. Decidió que era tiempo de retirase cuando de pronto escucho la voz de una de las mujeres hablándola, rodo los ojos mientras maldecía por lo bajo, sin duda, sería muy difícil librarse de esas mujeres.

(...)

7:20 am. (España) los gemidos de placer de la mujer con la que se encontraba tan temprano por la mañana retumbaban en la estancia y ella era, como siempre, una de tantas. Esta vez, era una rubia de ojos azules, alemana. Le encantaban las alemanas, sobre todo, porque algunas de ellas tenían ojos azules.

Ese color le traía muchos recuerdos, y cada que veía los ojos azules de una mujer le recordaba a ella, cuando tenía sexo con otras mujeres y veía sus ojos azules brillando de placer, imaginaba que estaba con ella, como lo hacía hora. Ella era el motivo de su placer, aunque la última vez que se vieron eran unos críos, podía imaginarla como quiera que este ahora.

Nunca la olvido, él nunca olvida a las personas a las que le ocasiona daño y hay días que se preguntaba si alguna vez la olvidaría y si esos desastrosos y horribles sueños desaparecerían, ella creyó que solo le hicieron daño ese día a su persona, pero lo que no sabía es que también se lo hicieron a él y todo por su propia culpa.

Sintió las uñas de su compañera de cama arañarle la espalda, lo que ocasiono que sus embestidas se hagan más rápidas y profundas, quería llegar al límite de su placer, ya que el de sus compañeras, no le importaba, en algunas ocasiones sentía que era más importante su placer que el de su compañera, total que para eso se acostaba con ellas, por placer propio.

La sintió temblar bajo su cuerpo y con un gruñido que salió desde el fondo de su garganta, se dejó ir. Así eran, es y serán siempre las cosas y tal vez nunca las llegue a cambiar, por nada. Se levantó de la cama, con la intención de darse una ducha, pero tan pronto como tomo el pomo del cuarto de baño, sintió unas suaves manos recorrer su espalda, una sonrisa ladina se reflejó en su rostro, tal vez en la ducha, terminaría con la ronda que está por comenzar.

8:10 am. Ya estaba casi listo, su compañera de cama se había marchado 5 minutos atrás lo cual para él, fue un gran alivio. Acomodándose bien la corbata, fue en busca de su saco. Se veía imponente, con su traje de lino color negro, una playera de manga larga color blanco y su corbata de un rojo vino, se encontraba sencillamente sexy y elegante. En menos de media hora tendría que estar en el aeropuerto, su destino, Alemania, tenía una empresa que dirigir, aunque en España tenían una empresa, en Alemania se encontraba la empresa madre.

Llevaba 3 años sin tocar piso alemán y aunque su orgullo no se lo permitiera reconocer, tenía miedo. Miedo de reencontrase con gente de su pasado, miedo de que le reprochen por como es, miedo... de reencontrarse con ella. No sabía el porqué, pero tenía miedo y por ello en la única persona en la que podía confiar era en Kakaroto y aunque el tema de Bulma nunca sale a la luz sabe que la esposa de su amigo sabe mucho de ella y es por ello que tenía miedo de verla.

8:35 am. Su avión privado lo estaba esperando y al inicio de las escaleras de este, se encontraba Kakaroto, revisando su reloj de muñeca para después mandar un mensaje de texto, tal vez a alguien de la empresa, tal vez a su esposa, no lo sabía, lo que si sabía es que si no se daba prisa llegarían tarde. Bajándose de su BMW deportivo color rojo se dirigió justo al lado de Kakaroto. Se saludaron con un apretón de manos y una sonrisa cómplice, solo Kakaroto sabía lo bien que se lo pasaba todas las noches.

-Llegas tarde, como de costumbre – dijo sirviendo dos copas del más fino coñac.

\- Si hubiera llegado temprano no hubiera disfrutado de mi noche – dijo soltando una sonrisa y aceptando la copa con alcohol.

\- Pues al parecer si la disfrutaste y creo que no solo fue la noche – soltó una sonrisa mientras le daba un trago a su copa.

\- Para qué negarlo, si la verdad es que me la pase muy bien.

\- Recuerda que fui soltero alguna vez y sé muy bien como era disfrutar de estas cosas.

\- tú lo has dicho, cuando eras soltero, ahora estas casado y solo puedes disfrutar de tu mujer – dijo dándole un trago a su copa.

\- Milk es una buena mujer y ella sabe que los días que regreso de mis viajes quiero estar con ella, por ello deja a nuestro hijo con una de sus amigas.

\- Y su amiga ¿Cómo es? ¿Tiene algún compromiso? – Sonrió mientras se servía otra copa de coñac.

\- No lo sé, nunca le he preguntado a Milk por sus amigas – soltó una carcajada.

\- Pues deberías, necesitare de nueva diversión cuando llegue a Alemania – dio un trago a su copa.

\- Y la encontraras, Alemania está llena de mujeres hermosas, créeme no te hará falta compañía.

(...)

8: 55 am. (Alemania). Como era de esperar fue muy difícil librarse de esas mujeres, su día no podía empezar de la peor manera. Le dolía la cabeza de escuchar tanto reproche y contradicciones, quería una copa, pero en la hora laboral no podía y menos si después manejaría.

9:40 am. La pareja con la que tenía cita se había ido hace menos de 10 minutos, era una pareja de padres, para su punto de vista, jovenes. La futura madre tenía tan solo 18 años y el hombre tenía 19, era normal que los jovenes se encontraran nerviosos, aún tenían muchas dudas con respecto a su bebé, pero ella prometió que su hija estaría bien y con buena salud.

10:10 am. Corriendo por el pasillo del hospital fue directo a la sala de partos, una mujer con la que tenía cita, tuvo un accidente mientras iba en camino al hospital. Corría lo más rápido de lo que los tacones le permitían, debía llegar a tiempo o algo le podría ocurrir a la madre o a los bebés. La madre esperaba gemelos y por ello estaba más nerviosa que la mujer que se encontraba en parto.

11:55 am. Se tuvo que hacer una cesaría de emergencia, ya que la placenta ya no contaba con el líquido amniótico y esto podía ser peligroso para los bebés. Fueron mellizos, nacieron prematuros, con tan solo 7 meses y medio de gestación, eran muy pequeños, pero por suerte tanto la madre como los bebés estaban bien.

12:30 pm. Se subió a su auto, rumbo a la escuela de Gohan, por fin ya tendría el día libre para ambos y eso nadie se lo iba a arruinar o eso creía.

(...)

12:32 pm. (Aeropuerto de Alemania). La ventaja de tener avión privado era que te llevaba directo a Alemania, pero lo malo es que no te mandaba a la puerta de tu empresa, por lo cual se tenía que liar con el tráfico y eso era un fastidio.

Vio a Kakaroto subirse a su BMW negro, mientras él se dirigía a su Mustang deportivo color dorado, amaba ese auto, pero no tanto como a los que lo esperaban en casa.

(...)

12:55 pm. Aparcaba su Audi A3 en la entrada de la escuela. Bajo del auto, y dirigió su mirada en el mismo punto que en la mañana, allí se encontraban las mujeres más metiches que había visto en toda Alemania. En su mente aun resonaban las palabras de esas mujeres, y por mucho que trato de convencerlas de que el crio no era suyo, no lo logro, y enseguida sacaron a flote que nunca es bueno rechazar a un hijo.

1:10 pm. Gohan la había recibido con los brazos abiertos y dándole una rosa que compro con el dinero que ella le había dado. Nunca se había sentido tan feliz en su vida, sin duda, si en algún momento de su vida tenía un hijo, quería que sea igual a Gohan. Vio el semáforo cambiar a verde por lo cual avanzo, Gohan le platicaba todo lo que había visto y aprendido en el día y ella solo podía sonreír mientras lo escuchaba.

1:20 pm. Paro en seco, un camión estaba a punto de cerrarles el paso y dio gracias a todos los dioses de que Gohan tenga puesto el cinturón. Miro por todas sus direcciones y fue entonces, cuando lo vio, sentado tras el volantes de un Mustang deportivo color dorado, con su impresionante traje de lino color negro, no había cambiado nada y sabía que si su fisco no cambio, su carácter tampoco y estaba segura de que eso así era, es y será siempre y que nada ni nadie lo podría cambiar, jamás.

* * *

 _ **NA: he vuelto, si lo se me tarde siglos (como casi siempre) lo se no tengo el perdón de Kami, pero si entraron a mi biografía sabrán por que tarde tanto, pero bueno espero y lo disfruten tanto como a mi me gusto escribirlo y si lo se soy un maldita xD, se que deje el final abierto y por eso voy arder en las llamas del infiero, pero, oigan hay que dejar lo interesante para después espero sus Reviews que son como una inspiracion para mi al momento de escribir. nos leemos pronto**_

 _ **AgnesLeto**_

 _ **18/09/16**_


	2. Aviso importante

**AVISO IMPORTANTE**

 **DEBIDO A QUE PERDI UNOS DATOS LAS HISTORIAS PUBLICADAS SERAN COMPLETAMENTE REMOVIDAS PERO NO SE ALARMEN CREARE UNA NUEVA CUENTA Y SUBIRE DE NUEVO LAS HISTORIAS QUE HABIAN SIDO PUBLICADAS AQUÍ PROMETO QUE NO TARDARE MUCHO EN HACERLO, Y PRONTO TENDRAN UN ONE-SHOT POR LEER SERA UNA HISTORIA ALGO DIBERTIDA Y CON LEMON 7u7r NOS LEEMOS EN MI SIGUIENTE CUENTA QUE SERA PUBLICADA EN MI PAGINA DE FACEBOOK VEGETA ŌJI (LA FOTO ES DE VEGETA, DA LA CASUALIDAD :v, CARGANDO A BEBÉ TRUNKS, LA IMAGEN TIENE COMO UNOS TONOS ANARANJADOS)**

 **si en dado caso no encuentran mi pagina acabo de crear mi nueva cuenta en la cual tengo por nombre OlvideOlvidarte nos leemos despues.**

 **volvere a subir la historias a esa cuenta.**


End file.
